


Accounted For

by pocketwatchangora



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail (sort of), Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, Forced Sex, Jesse Being Held Against His Will, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Past Violence, Pretending, Shower Sex, Todd Caring For Jesse (sort of), Todd Kind of Cute but Still Creepy, Todd Protecting Jesse (sort of), playing along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketwatchangora/pseuds/pocketwatchangora





	Accounted For

“Todd, where’s that dog of yours?”

“Uh, Kenny’s got him, Uncle Jack. He said to not disturb him.” He said. Jack sighed loudly.

“Christ..” he muttered, lighting a cigarette. “We should set a daily limit or some shit, he’s gonna kill that poor fucking animal..” he said. Lester chuckled, nodding. 

“Make sure you give it a good wash when he’s done, Toddy.” He said. Todd nodded, shifting on his feet a little uncomfortably. He didn’t like everyone else getting to spend time with the dog, it was supposed to be his dog, that’s what Uncle Jack said. But now he barely got any time at all to play with it, just take care of it. Granted, it slept in his room, right next to him in bed, but that wasn’t the same. He wished he could have it all to himself.

They sat around watching TV for a while until Kenny finally appeared, sweaty and grinning, doing up his belt slowly, making a show of it. 

“Toddy, you’d better go see to that dog of yours.” He said with a chuckle, running his tongue along his bottom lip, slicking his hair back behind his ear and smoothing his greasy mustache. 

Todd nodded and got up. 

“Fuck, Kenny, what did you do to it?” Jack asked.

“Nothin’ it didn’t like.” He said with a chuckle, Lester and Frankie echoing. Jack sighed and looked at Todd, who was hovering in the doorway. 

“Go ahead, Todd.” He said impatiently. Todd nodded and darted from the room. Kenny continued chuckling, licking his lips. 

*

Todd went into Kenny’s room and moved over to the bed. He pulled the sheets aside, finding what he expected to find. 

Jesse lay on his front, his shoulder blades sticking up against his skin from the position of his arms on the mattress. His spine and ribs were visible and his legs, ass and back were splattered with cum. Todd was glad there wasn’t any blood this time.

“Jesse..” Todd said softly, sitting down on the mattress beside him. “Hey, are you awake?” he asked. The young man stirred and his arms moved slowly, forcing himself up on his elbows. 

“Todd..”

“Yeah?”

“I need a shower..” he said. Todd nodded and grabbed the bathrobe from the end of the bed. He helped Jesse sit up so he could put it on, sitting beside him to wait patiently. 

“So, um, did Kenny hurt you? I know sometimes…he gets mad.”

“No…he just had a lot of energy..” he mumbled, stretching his neck with a wince. 

“Oh ok, I guess that’s good. Ready?” he asked once Jesse had the robe on. 

“Yeah…” he said. Todd nodded and leaned into him, hooking one arm under Jesse’s knees and one around his waist. Lifting him up was easy now from Todd getting stronger, plus Jesse was lighter than he was when he first arrived, and even then there wasn’t much of him. 

Todd carried Jesse to his own bedroom, then into his bathroom, Jesse’s arms around Todd’s neck. Todd liked that. 

He placed him down to stand in the shower, supporting him while got in with him and removed Jesse’s robe, dropping it to the floor outside. 

“Don’t forget your phone…” Jesse said, digging into Todd’s jean pocket and pulling out his cell phone. Todd grinned and took the phone, placing it on the sink cabinet and closing the shower door.

“Thanks.” He said, turning on the shower. He made sure it was warm before he eased Jesse under the flow, holding him steady. Jesse let out a sigh and his head tilted back a little to let the hot water get to his hair and neck. He liked having hair again, he’d decided the shaved look didn’t suit him, although it did need more maintenance now. 

Todd reached behind Jesse and grabbed the soap, beginning to wash away Kenny’s mess from his skin. 

“You want me to clean inside?” he asked softly. Jesse nodded against his shoulder and Todd did so, gently using his index finger to clean what he could out of him. “Does it hurt?”

“A little..” he said softly, his head pressed against Todd’s shoulder, hands on his chest and biceps to keep himself steady. 

“Hey, guess what?” Todd said once he was done cleaning him. 

“What..?” Jesse asked, looking up at him. 

“Uncle Jack? He said that, um, he should put a daily limit on how much Kenny can spend with you.” He said with a small snicker. Jesse smiled. 

“That sounds good.” He said and they both laughed, then Todd kissed him and he kissed him back. 

“I can talk to Uncle Jack, maybe he can stop Kenny coming to see you so much. I don’t like how much he’s in there with you.” 

“Me neither.” Jesse said with a smile. They both laughed again and Todd pressed Jesse against the wall of the shower, kissing him again deeper. Todd ran the pad of his thumb along the scar on Jesse’s cheekbone, he liked the way it felt against his skin. He liked the way everything about Jesse felt on his skin, and he liked being with him, and looking at him, just as much. 

Once he’d learnt that there was no point resisting, he’d accepted his new life and even enjoyed parts of it. He was dependent on Todd for everything and also relied on him for protection against the others, especially Kenny, and in exchange he’d started consenting to Todd’s advances, which soon became something they both enjoyed. 

Though Jesse was required to do whatever any of the men wanted, Todd was sometimes able to stop the things Jesse really didn’t want to do – like when Frankie, Lester and Kenny all wanted him at the same time. Jack had only used Jesse twice: once when he’d first arrived, and once just before he decided to give him to Todd as a pet, and even then it had been quick and he’d had Jesse with his back to him the whole time. 

“Do you mind if we..?” Todd asked, his hands on Jesse’s hips, this thumbs pressed against the sharpness. Jesse shook his head and kissed him. 

“I only got to cum once with Kenny..” he said softly and Todd nodded, kissing him again as he moved one hand to Jesse’s dick. He pressed Jesse against the wall, loving how his body extended with arousal, his back arching, his mouth parting in a soft, sensual moan. He instantly went hard in his hand and Todd stroked him, kissing him at the same time. 

Jesse’s hands moved blindly down to the older man’s belt, unbuckling it without even the slightest struggle. This had all been new to him 3 months ago, terrifying and violent, but he’d learnt, adapted. Todd preferred him like he was now, not that before wasn’t good – he’d enjoyed training him but it was more fun now. Jesse knew what to do now, wasn’t as clumsy as before and his hands no longer shook. 

“I guess I won’t even have to prepare you, huh?” Todd said with a smile, glad he didn’t have to do the chore. Jesse shook his head, releasing Todd’s erection from his jeans before turned around, his hands on the cool tiles. Like a good boy. 

Todd frowned and grabbed his hips, forcing him to turn back to face him. Jesse looked surprised, then lowered his gaze. 

“Sorry, I’d thought you’d want to-”

“I like it with kissing.” Todd said softly and pressed him against the wall again, crushing their lips together hard, pushing his tongue inside his mouth. Jesse moaned into him, his mouth opening and his body pressing into his, their erections finding each other. Todd grunted and gripped the sharp hipbones of the smaller man, pulling him closer, grinding against him as Jesse did so back. 

“Shit…” Jesse gasped when they parted, panting. His lips were big and wet from kissing, his eyes focused on their dicks. 

“Are you ready?” Todd asked, leaning down slightly and gripped the backs of Jesse’s thighs, pulling his legs up to wrap around his own hips. Jesse nodded, his head and back still against the tiles that were now warming to his skin. His rested his hands on Todd’s strong shoulders, watching. 

Todd picked up the small bottle of lotion on the shelf and poured some onto the head of his own dick, before putting it back and lining himself up with Jesse’s hole. Once he was in position, he pushed forward, gripping Jesse’s hips tightly. Jesse hissed a little at the sting, the pressure on the bruises on his hips that were constantly refreshed. 

He listened to Todd’s breaths and grunts as he pushed himself inside, slowly. Jesse was still tight, always so tight. He was praised in that respect. 

Todd wrapped one large hand around his left ass cheek, squeezing as he sunk in all the way. He stayed there, looking at Jesse, reading his expression. 

“Does it hurt?” he asked

“A bit.” Jesse said. 

“Does it feel good?” Todd asked. Jesse looked at him, and nodded. 

“Yeah.”

“Can I move?”

“Yeah.” 

Todd leaned in and kissed him again, moving his hips back and forth. Sliding out before pushing back in. He didn’t do it hard like Lester and Frankie, or fast and deep and exhausting like Kenny. He was more like Jack, from what he could remember, almost tender, affectionate, like a lover. 

He couldn’t remember much of his first times with any of the others, between the torture and beatings, the rapes were just another blur of pain. Todd hadn’t touched him until after he’d healed, while he was cowering in the barred pit in the yard, and he hadn’t let anyone else near him. 

“You feel really good.” Todd muttered into his neck, thrusting at a deep, steady pace. 

“Thanks. So do you.” He said, moving his head and kissed him, Todd kissing back. He moved one hand from Jesse’s ass and gripped his erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Jesse gasped into the kiss, Todd grunting as the hot muscles around him tightened. 

“You like that?” Todd asked, smiling. Jesse nodded, panting, gripping Todd’s shoulders. Todd moved his body forward, their chest together and their mouths crushing each other’s. “I like you, Jesse…” he muttered, thrusting a little harder. Jesse moaned, arms wrapping around his neck tightly. 

“Todd…” he whispered, his orgasm approaching fast. “Todd…!”

“What is it, Jesse…?” he asked, his forehead against his cheek as he watched his mouth panting. 

“I’m…I’m almost..-”

“Me too…” he grunted, quickening his thrusts along with his hand around Jesse until they were both moaning loudly, Todd’s head on Jesse’s shoulder and Jesse’s head against the wall, the sound of wet flesh slapping together and their deep gasps filling the small bathroom until they finally climaxed, first Todd, then Jesse. They stayed there, panting harshly, for a moment until Todd slowly slid himself out and watched the semen flow out of the hot hole he’d just pounded. Then his eyes moved up higher and saw the splatter on Jesse’s stomach. He grinned and, holding Jesse up by the ass, leaned down to lick away the come. Jesse looked down at him, panting, and mussed his hair a little. 

“That was good…” he said, almost smiling. Todd grinned and set him down carefully, hugging him around the waist. 

“Better than Kenny?” he asked. Jesse went up on his toes and whispered in his ear. 

“A lot better..” he said. Todd grinned, pulling him into the spray of the shower again to rinse him off. His arms were around Jesse’s waist, thinking to himself how small he was. He liked it a lot, so did everyone else. Frankie always said how nice it was to fuck a man the size of a woman, because he felt just as powerful and it was always tight. Todd thought about that, wondering what would be different about a woman. It’s probably softer…with boobs and stuff, but that didn’t seem appealing. He liked Jesse’s boniness, his lightness, how he felt against himself. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked and Jesse looked at him, frowning in slight surprise.

“Uh…yeah, I guess so..”

“Do you want some grilled cheese sandwiches?” he asked, apparently not catching how weird the question was. 

“Uh…sure, ok…” he said, giving up trying to use logic with Todd. The White Supremacist grinned and got up. 

“I’ll be right back, I’ll lock the door so don’t worry.” He said and left. Jesse heard his lock it with the key only he had and he sighed, running his hands through his hair. He was glad to be clean, recently it was the only thing he could do to feel ok anymore. He knew he was safe with Todd, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel used. It was something of a shock, being treated like an object, like a pet. He was only here for their enjoyment and, frankly, he wondered if he wouldn’t prefer to be dead after all. When he first arrived with the gang to their weird stronghold in the middle of nowhere, Jack – Todd’s uncle and apparently the leader of this whole thing – had grabbed a handful of Jesse’s hair and spoken to him in a hushed, menacing voice.

“Only reason you’re still breathin’ is because you’re white, boy.”

“Am I supposed to be grateful for that?” Jesse had choked around the blood in his mouth. 

“You should be.” Jack had said, gripping his hair tighter. “You’re alive, not dead in the ground with those two pigs. Remember that, boy, and take what me and my boys give you.” 

Jesse shivered.


End file.
